The present invention relates generally to electrical interface assemblies and, more particularly, to interface assemblies including modular panels and configured to be supported within the wall of a mobile structure.
It is known to provide mobile communication structures including a plurality of external electrical interfaces, such as signal entry panels. Such signal entry panels are often uncovered and thereby exposed to environmental elements, such as rain, snow, soil, sand, and debris. Such exposure may interfere with the operation of the signal entry panels by disrupting with electrical connections therewith and causing intermittent failures. Furthermore, it is often desired to quickly modify the number and/or types of electrical connections supported by the signal entry panels, often in remote locations.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electrical interface assembly is configured to be supported within a wall of a mobile structure. The electrical interface assembly includes a frame having an outer support and an inner support spaced apart from the outer support. A chamber extends between the outer support and the inner support and is configured to be positioned within the wall of the mobile structure. An exterior panel is supported by the outer support and includes at least one electrical connector. A plurality of couplers removably couple the exterior panel to the outer support. An outer electromagnetic interference gasket is positioned intermediate the exterior panel and the outer support. An interior panel is supported by the inner support and includes at least one electrical connector. A plurality of couplers removably couple the interior panel to the inner support. An inner electromagnetic interference gasket is positioned intermediate the interior panel and the inner support. A cable is electrically coupled intermediate the at least one electrical connector of the exterior panel and the at least one electrical connector of the interior panel.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of installing a signal entry panel includes the steps of providing a support having an outer support and an inner support spaced apart from the outer support. The method further includes the steps of positioning an electromagnetic interference gasket adjacent the outer support, and positioning an outer signal entry panel adjacent the outer support with the electromagnetic interference gasket intermediate the signal entry panel and the outer support, the outer signal entry panel including at least one electrical connector. The method further includes the steps of securing a plurality of couplers to the signal entry panel for releasably coupling the signal entry panel to the outer support, positioning an inner signal entry panel adjacent the inner support, the inner signal entry panel including at least one electrical connector, and electrically coupling the outer signal entry panel with the inner signal entry panel.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.